Thank You
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: It's the last day of school at Pokey Oaks, and Bubbles gives Ms. Keane a thank you card......


Hiya! I wrote this thingie after I saw the PpG movie. Out of all the town, Ms. Keane and the Professor were the only two people to be nice to the girls after the whole 'tag' incident. I was also in a kinda sappy mood when I wrote this too, so it's kinda mushier than what I normally do. And as for Bubbles spelling skills, let's just say that she got some help from the Professor!

------------------------------------------------

It was the last day of school for the students of Pokey Oaks kindergarten, and every student was giddy with anticipation for the coming summer! Even the teachers seem to have been effected by their young charge's happiness!

"Man, a whole two months without school! I can't wait!" Buttercup said, unusually cheerful. Blossom was just as enthusiastic as her sister was, "I know! No more getting up so early, recess whenever we want! This summer I'm gonna become fluent in Chinese!" she said cheerfully. "You know red, summer is meant for fun and NOT for studying!" Buttercup smirked. "Well maybe I think studying is fun!" Blossom smirked back. "Hmp, you would!" Buttercup scoffed. She then turned to Bubbles, who had been surprisingly quiet. "What are you up to Bubbles? You've hardly said a word all day!" Buttercup asked. Bubbles looked up from a construction paper card she was working on. "Oh, sorry! I've been making a thank you card for Ms. Keane!" she said happily, crayons in hand. "That's really sweet of you Bubbles!" Blossom told her. Bubbles smiled and then turned back to her colouring.

Soon enough, well, it's never soon enough, the final bell rang and the students were dismissed. "Goodbye children! Have a good summer!" Ms. Keane called from the door as the children hurriedly vacated the building. "Ms. Keane?" a voice said from behind. Ms. Keane turned and saw Bubbles floating there. "Yes Bubbles? I thought you would have gone home with your sisters?" she said with a smile. "Yeah, I am, I just wanted to give you this before I left!" she said, handing over the card she had made. "Why thank you Bubbles!" Ms. Keane said as she accepted the card. "No, thank you!" Bubbles said before flying off home.

Ms. Keane sat in her office and packed up her things. "Finally a vacation! I just hope the heat will keep the monster attacks to a minimum!" she said to herself as she packed her bag. She then picked up the card that Bubbles had given her. She hadn't had the time to read it, what with all the last minute cleanup to deal with. "Well, no time like the present!" she said as she opened the card. Inside was a picture Bubbles had drawn. It showed the students and Ms. Keane herself. Ms. Keane was slightly taken aback at the detail of the picture. _Bubbles sure has a knack for art!_ she thought. Along with the picture was a note from Bubbles. Ms. Keane could tell that Bubbles had spent a considerable amount of time on it; it was done in her best writing:

__

Dear Ms. Keane,

It seems as though the entire world was turned upside down ever since we were enrolled in your class. With all the constant monster attacks and villains plotting our destruction, it's amazing that we were able to learn anything at all! But I think that would have to be because we had such a wonderful teacher! The three of us really look up to you and will be forever grateful for the care and compassion you've shown us. When Townsville first learned of our powers, you were the only person to accept us for who we were. Our super powers didn't matter, only the fact that we were your students. Even with Blossom and Buttercup's help, even the Professors', I can't find the right words to tell you how much your kindness has meant to me. You've been like the mother we never had, and 'thank you' hardly seems adequate! Words cannot express my appreciation, and I am forever in your debt.

Love,

Bubbles

Ms. Keane closed the card and wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye. Through all the hardships and problems she had ever faced as a teacher; the anger, loneliness, joys, and celebrations, it was things like Bubbles' card that showed her that she truly was making a difference in their young lives. "You're welcome Bubbles," she whispered to herself as she left the now empty school.


End file.
